Mountain Daughter/Quick guide
Details Agility *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster. |items = *A rope *A pickaxe *An axe *A plank *A spade *A staff or a pole (obtainable during the quest) (a Dramen staff also works) *A pair of gloves (excluding, Slayer, Granite, Mystic, Moonclan, Lunar, Infinity and vambraces) Recommended: *Super energy potions or stamina potions *A teleportation method to White Wolf Mountain *A ring of dueling if you have completed the The Grand Tree quest. *A Slayer ring can teleport you very close to the camp. *The enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. *A Dramen/Lunar staff if using the fairy rings to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Combat equipment |kills = The Kendal (level 70) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Head to the entrance of the mountain camp east of Rellekka or northeast of the fairy ring. *Take the path north past the guard and use your rope on a boulder to get around. *Head into the camp and talk to Hamal the Chieftain. Crisis *Dig some mud from the mud pond south of Hamal’s house. *If you do not have a staff, go north of Hamal’s house and take a pole. *Go north, follow along the lake westward. *Use the mud on the tall tree and climb it. *Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole vault over. *Use your plank on the flat stones. *Listen to the shining pool. Making peace and the white pearl *Talk to the Hamal the Chieftain again. *Talk to Hamal again. *Talk to Jokul who is north of Hamal. *Search for Svidi between Rellekka and Keldagrim. *Go to Rellekka and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. ** if started Lunar Diplomacy *Travel to the White Wolf Mountain. Equip gloves and search the thorny bushes by the gnome glider. *Eat the white pearl you picked to get the white pearl seed. *Go back and speak to Jokul. *Speak to Hamal to give him the white pearl seed. *Use your pickaxe on the Ancient Rock in the southern tent to get half a rock. *Take the half a rock back to Brundt the Chieftain. ** if started Lunar Diplomacy *Return to Svidi with the safety guarantee. *Talk to the Hamal the Chieftain. The Kendal Prepare to fight a level 70 creature that only uses melee. *Speak to the shining pool again, remember to use the pole/staff and plank. *Cross the gap without a plank to quickly get to the north side of the lake. *Follow the northern path east to a cave. *Chop down the trees blocking your path and enter. *Talk to The Kendal. *Kill The Kendal. *Take the corpse of woman and return to Hamal the Chieftain. *Gather 5 muddy rocks from around the camp. *Talk to Ragnar near the tall tree by the lake to get Asleif’s necklace. *Return to the shining pool and bury the corpse. *Use the muddy rocks on the burial mound. Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Prayer experience * Attack experience *The Bearhead *Access to the Mountain Camp